Somehappyending
by SomeHappyEnding
Summary: I’m going to assume you’ve all read twilight or watched the film. I’m going to tell you the truth of my story instead of what Stephenie wrote. Well the basics are all the same but so much else was changed. AU vamp check profile for details


**A/N: (hey ANs will usually be told from Bella's POV after this... most of the characters have an account now and will eventually start uploading their version of what happened to them aswell.... we all have twitter and if you want to know whats going on check my profile or just PM me or something....this is like fanfiction but were extending it to twitter aswell... all our stories will be ultimately the same, as in the events that we are changing from the books, but for example Emmett might tell you about his life before Rose and Rose might tell you what really happened with Royce ect. I really hope this works lol)**

**Disclaimer: We don't actually own twilight... we just pretend to for some fun**

**Ok so this is how twilight _really _happened.**

**7th**** December 2009**

I'm going to assume you've all read twilight or watched the film. I'm going to tell you the truth of my story instead of what Stephenie wrote. Well the basics are all the same but so much else was changed. I was Born in 1987 to Charlie and Renee Swan in the small town of Forks and while I was still a baby Renee decided she couldn't take small town life anymore and fled, taking me with her. Life in Phoenix was so so. Contrary to popular belief I wasn't a complete loner, I'd had many friends and I'd even had boy friends. But Stephenie seemed to think it made me and Edward more _intense_ if we were complete failures in that sense before we met. Heck I wasn't even a virgin when I moved to Forks, I'd gotten drunk at a friends party once and one thing sort of led to another, wasn't much fun though, the guy wasn't packing much. I didn't volunteer to move either, Renee had to practically beg me to go. I hated Forks when I'd gone to visit Charlie there, the weather completely sucked. So I was pretty bitchy when I first got there. I think I was suffering from that SAD or something.

I have no idea why Jacob was there before I'd even started school in that movie, I didn't even know he existed then. My first day had been pretty typical; really annoying small town hicks all over me like a rash. They followed me like I was the 2nd coming of Christ or something. One or two were cool though, I was glad I managed to meet Angela and Ben, they've been great friends to me over the years. Mike was a lot more aggressive with his flirting in reality. He even pinched my ass a few times, so of course he got a slap or two around the face. The guy wasn't even as cute as the book made out, yeah he had blonde hair and blue eyes, but those eyes were tiny and his nose was huge, heck he may of stood a chance if he'd of looked like what you people thinks he looks like.

I thought it was amazing in the movie where they had the Cullens walk in slow motion. We had a few laughs at that bit. Really they were already sat down when I got there. I'd brought my own lunch that day because who knew what the dinners that Forks high would offer were like and I wasn't risking it. The only reason I looked over at the Cullen table was too see what the hell had Jessica all goo goo eyed, she actually looked kind of pathetic. But once I spotted Edward I probably looked similar, I'm sure I even drooled a bit. That boy does sinful thing to my nether regions just by looking at me I swear. He looked like all of my wet dreams come to life. His bronze hair made him look freshly fucked and his pale skin just made me want to lick him. Come on, like you wouldn't lick him too. Alice was there being all small and cute and stuff because that's what she does. Jasper looked like he was in pain (the film was weirdly accurate there for some reason yet the audience always seemed to laugh, its never made much sense to us). Rose and Emmett were making out in the corner, I swear those guys have a problem they can't go 10 minutes with out sucking each others face off. Rose isn't actually as big a bitch as Smeyer made her out to be, well ok yeah she is a bitch but a good bitch, a bitch that's fun.

So that fateful biology lesson. Yeah, that was one heck of a lesson. Edward still looked like sex, but he looked like angry sex then, and fuck it turned me on even more. He explained to me that he was trying not to kill me or the rest of the class so I have to be proud of him there. His bite had to be worse than his glare. But I was a masochist and spent the whole time staring at him and drooling because lets face it, my brain doesn't seem to work when he's near by. His eyes had turned black; they go black for different reasons now but I won't go into that yet. So I spent that entire lesson in some sort of limbo between horny as fuck and feeling like shit because he was looking at me like I was dirt, I still use that to my advantage now by the way, who knows when a little bit of guilt tripping could come in handy.

After the lesson I got stalked by Mike some more and had to endure the torture that the school system likes to call gym class. Shamefully I have to admit, the clumsiness isn't an exaggeration, I really am that bad. I managed to take down 2 cheerleader type girls just in that first lesson, ok I was actually quite proud of that if I'm being truthful.

Being my first day I had to go take this slip to Mrs Cope at the reception, it wasn't very nice when I found Edward practically humping her leg to get out of our biology class. Surely I wasn't that bad right? And I do have to admit the scenery was nice with him there. Lucky for me he was stuck in the class, well lucky for him too eventually. He went all angsty then and stormed out, wow he really was a bit of a dick that first day, I think I'm going to have to remind him about that later. Or now actually, he's at my ear seeming a bit impatient so that's all for tonight peeps I'm logging out now. *kisses*

**A/N: so there you have my first entry... hope you like it and wait to hear more about what actually happened and check out the rest of the families when they get up and running. **

**Bella**

**xx**


End file.
